First Date
by theduckninja
Summary: AU: High School, No supernatural. Carmilla finally works up, with a little help from Lafontaine, the courage to ask Laura out.


"Just go ask her out already."

"What if she says no?"

"What if she says yes?"

"Let's save me from embarrassment by leaving now," Carmilla said trying to walk away.

Lafontaine stopped her, "No, you really like her. What happened to my badass?"

"She fell for a dork, but will still kick your ass if you say anything else."

"Hey Lafontaine, Carmilla," Laura said walking up to them.

"Hey Laura," Lafontaine grew some evil ideas.

"Hey cupcake," Carmilla said with nervousness in her voice.

"Something wrong?" Laura asked Carmilla.

"Carmilla here actually has the hots for someone," Lafontaine said receiving a smack in the arm from Carmilla.

"Who is it?" Laura asked with some disappointment in her voice.

Carmilla grew silent and Lafontaine was tired of it, "Would you both just kiss each other? We can go on with our lives faster."

Lafontaine walked over to Perry. "You should've let them tell each other," Perry said to Lafontaine.

After they walked away, Carmilla and Laura laughed nervously. "So you want to go on a date Friday?" Carmilla asked nervously.

"Yes," Laura said excitedly.

That Friday, Carmilla drove to Laura's to pick her up. Carmilla was really excited that Laura agreed to go on a date with her. She had planned a meal at a restaurant. It wasn't much, but Carmilla hoped Laura would want to talk a lot. When she made it to Laura's house, she nervously went up to the door and knocked on the door. Mr. Hollis answered the door and welcomed Carmilla in.

"I'm glad you two are finally going out on a date," he said when she entered the house.

"I am too, sir. I've really liked Laura for awhile."

"Good, but I have to do this. Carmilla, you are taking my daughter out tonight, and I expect you to respect her. If she tells you no then you better respect that decision and stop what you are doing."

"I will, sir. Laura deserves to be respected."

"Ok, I trust you. You've been around enough for me to know I can."

"Dad, what have you said?" Laura said after walking downstairs into the living room area.

"I just had to give a needed conversation that wasn't exactly needed," he said smiling at his daughter.

"Ok," Laura said before hugging him, "I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too," he said hugging her back before separating, "Carmilla, have her back before midnight this time."

"Yes, sir," Carmilla said before heading back out of the front door with Laura, "If you're embarrassed then stop. He cares about you."

"I know, but he shouldn't be giving you empty threats," Laura said.

"It wouldn't be the same if he didn't," Carmilla said before opening the door for Laura.

"Thank you," Laura said before getting in Carmilla's car and waited for her to get in, "I'm really glad you asked me out."

"You still have the whole night ahead of you. How are you so sure that this is going to be a good date?"

"I'm already sitting in a car with you, so it's a good start."

"Yeah, it is nice just being me and you," Carmilla said.

They went through the rest of the car ride singing along to the radio. At the restaurant, they got in pretty easily, the only reason why Carmilla loved being a Karnstein. It was crowded inside and Laura quickly grabbed Carmilla's hand to avoid losing her. They finally made it to their table and ordered.

"You hold so much power in your tiny body," Carmilla said.

"What do you mean?"

"My hand hurts from how tight you held it."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't want to get lost."

"Calm down, it's ok," Carmilla said laughing lightly, "I'm glad you did."

"I'm going to be honest with you. I've been nervous about tonight," Laura laughed nervously.

"I have too," Carmilla smiled, "but it's you, so there's no reason to be. You've treated me pretty well since you walked up to me during lunch."

"I'm pretty sure you already had enough from other people, and Lafontaine said you were actually nice and they have a good taste in character. I'm really happy I did even if you insulted me at first."

"I wasn't used to people approaching me for things other than hitting on me or asking me if I actually murdered someone."

"You would murder someone if I asked you to."

"Only if you were going to have any harm done to you," Carmilla said, "I can't have you hurt."

"No nicknames? Is something wrong?" Laura asked.

"No, I really don't want to screw this date up," Carmilla said.

"Then stop trying," Laura said, "dates can't be planned out. Shit happens. If a date goes perfect, then it goes perfect. If a date goes horrible, then it goes horrible."

"You're right," Carmilla said letting out a sigh, "so how long have you liked me?"

"A while, I've been too scared to tell you because you might've thought I only wanted to meet you so I could date you. I thought you would be angry because of that stupid nickname about you being the undateable Carmilla and thinking I would use our friendship to get close to you."

"That damn nickname," Carmilla said slightly angry.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Longer than a while," Carmilla chuckled, "I still remember seeing a cute freshman walking down the hallway. I hate this word, but she was adorkable."

Laura smiled, "Why didn't you just talk to me then? I didn't know the rumors then."

"I was worried," Carmilla said.

"You don't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah, I'm aware now. But Lafontaine is still an asshole."

"Yes, but they had good intentions. We're on a date with people we wanted to be with," Laura said.

After they received their food, they were in a comfortable silence as they ate.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere," Carmilla said to Laura who had her mouth full.

"It so good," Laura said with her mouth full.

"How am I still attracted to you?"

"I'm hurt," Laura said with her mouth half full.

"Yeah, that happens when you overstuff your mouth."

Laura flipped her off.

"Cupcake, don't you know that is rude?" Carmilla got flipped off again.

After they finished eating, Carmilla started driving back to Laura's house.

"I know that it wasn't much but like I said earlier I'm trying not to screw up the date."

"It's nice and simple. I've had a great time. It's always great being with you."

"Possibly a chance of it happening again?" Carmilla asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Laura said.

Once they arrived at Laura's house, Carmilla nervously walked Laura to her door.

"Thank you for taking me out," Laura said.

"You seriously don't have to thank me. It wasn't forced or anything, I wanted to take you out."

"Yeah, but I feel like I should," Laura said nervously.

"Calm down," Carmilla said noticing Laura's nervousness, "Do you want to maybe make this a regular thing?"

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Laura asked.

"Yes."

"Then," Laura paused, "yes."

Carmilla let out a relieved sigh.

Laura laughed, "Were you nervous?"

"Yes, I was a lot," Carmilla said, "Would you be upset if I kissed you?"

"No," Laura said biting her lip.

Carmilla leaned into Laura and right before their lips met, Laura's dad opened the door.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Hollis asked aware of what he was interrupting.

"Hi, dad," Laura said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Hi, Mr. Hollis," Carmilla said slightly embarrassed.

Hello, Carmilla, Laura, how was your date?"

"It went really well," Carmilla said, "I better get going. See you, Mr. Hollis, Laura." Carmilla walked back to her car and pulled out of their drive away and drove off.

"Dad, you couldn't wait?" Laura asked slightly angry.

"I'm sorry, but fathers don't like seeing their daughters being kissed even when they approve. Did you enjoy your date?"

"Yes, a lot," Laura said smiling.

"Good, it's late, so I'm off to bed," he said heading to his room.

"Good night, dad, I love you," Laura said.

"Sweet dreams, I love you."

Laura headed upstairs to her room and laid in her bed after changing. She started hearing knocking at her window. She looked up to see Carmilla crouched on the roof of her porch by her window. She opened the window to let her in.

"Hey, cupcake," Carmilla said climbing into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked curiously.

"I believe you wanted a kiss earlier. You happened to be in luck because I wanted one too," Carmilla said brushing a strand of Laura's hair behind her ear. She leaned in and caught Laura's lips in for a kiss.

They broke apart. "I'm so thankful that I have a girlfriend who is an amazing kisser," Laura said.

Carmilla laughed, "She is no match compared to my girlfriend."

"You want to test that theory?"

"Bring it."

Laura pulled her into another kiss.

 **So this was inspired by "First Date" by blink-182.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**

 **And Farewell.**


End file.
